The objective of the Rheumatology Research Training Program at Hospital for Special Surgery (HSS) is to prepare outstanding physician and PhD candidates for 1) leadership positions in academic rheumatology and 2) careers as independent basic and clinical research investigators who will make important contributions to advancing understanding of and treatments for rheumatic diseases. To achieve this goal, HSS has created a unique environment of scientific, clinical and educational excellence that is highly focused on the adult and pediatric rheumatic diseases; has recruited investigators of the highest caliber as mentors for rheumatology trainees; and has fashioned a structured, interdisciplinary program to take full advantage of the strengths of the scientific environment at the Tri-institutional Complex on York Avenue. The training program is designed to provide 1) formal coursework; 2) a focused research project under the supervision of a research sponsor; and 3) opportunities for personal development as an investigator. These activities are available in either basic research or clinical research disciplines. The trainees who have been supported by the HSS Rheumatology Research Training Grant and completed training since the last competitive renewal in 2004 have had a remarkable level of success with regard to research productivity and career development. All four MD trainees currently hold faculty appointments and the two PhD trainees moved on to desired university or industry positions. Two of the three current trainees already have achieved very strong publication records. The recent trainees also demonstrate the success of the program in strengthening the clinical research component. This record of success in training future leaders and contributors to advances in rheumatology research will continue to grow during the next five year cycle of this Rheumatology Research Training Program.